Birthday Surprise
by Edger230
Summary: On Lucy's 36th birthday, Emmet goes to get a cake and ends up finding even more than he expected. Summary sucks, but the story is better. Story contains my OCs V.T., Jacqueline and Sunset from my story Looking Back. Important note at the end!


**Hey guys! Right now, I have two one shots going through my mind, and this is one of them. The other one I have in mind deals more with Emmet and Lucy's relationship. This one came to my mind when I was rereading my story Looking Back and found something in part 2a that I wanted to write a story about. This takes place shortly after the events of part 3. Also, there's a really important author's note at the end of the story.**

As Emmet drove to the bakery that day, he had no idea he would find much more than a cake.

That day was his wife, Lucy's 36th birthday. Their children, Vitruvius, Jacqueline and Sunset had wanted to have a special family dinner for her. They had wanted to cook it themselves, but since they were all too young, he had to have them wait until he got home so he could help them. Lucy- who was touched by their desires to serve her- had offered to help, but the kids refused, wanting to prove that they could do it. Emmet was headed to get a birthday cake he had ordered earlier.

When Emmet went inside, there were only a few people. A man and a woman were eating cupcakes, one woman was looking over the birthday cakes and a family of four was eating some muffins near the back of the store. The Master Builder walked up to the counter where a worker was cleaning the counter. He saw Emmet approaching and smiled politely.

"Hello, how can I help you today?"

Emmet smiled politely as well. "I'm here to pick up a cake under the name 'Brickowski.'"

He nodded. "Of course; one minute." He then went through the door behind him, leaving Emmet alone with his thoughts.

With nothing else to do, the construction worker simply stood to the side and looked around. As he observed the colorful designs on the cakes and other pastries, he couldn't help but notice the woman looking at the cakes. She was probably in her sixties and she seemed rather frail. What caught his attention the most though was how sad she looked. It seemed at any moment she would start crying. Even though he didn't know the woman, he couldn't stand to see anyone like this.

He walked over to the woman. "Excuse me, are you alright?" he asked.

The woman quickly turned toward Emmet in surprise, unaware that he had approached her. She quickly composed herself the best that she could. "Oh, um yes. I'm alright." She put on the best smile that she could, but the construction worker wasn't convinced at all. In fact, he was even more convinced that something was wrong.

"Are you sure? Because if something is wrong, I'd like to help."

The woman was silent for what felt like an eternity. When she finally did speak, it was nothing more than a shaky whisper. "It's nothing anyone can help me with." Emmet noticed a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it will help." Emmet wasn't sure why he kept trying to pry in this woman's personal life. He didn't even know who she was! Yet, something inside of him kept telling him that it was, in some way, important.

The woman looked at the orange clad construction worker wondering why he kept prying as well. "I don't even know who you are." she said.

Emmet mentally sighed. Yeah, he probably should have known she wouldn't want to discuss these things with a complete stranger. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just can't stand seeing anyone sad. I want to help as many people as I can." he said, which was true. He wasn't the Special for nothing after all.

The woman was still slightly disturbed but for some reason, she found herself compelled to tell the construction worker her story. She sighed and wiped her eyes. Before Emmet could walk away, she spoke up. "I was just looking at birthday cakes and they reminded me that… today is my daughter's birthday… but she died when she was fourteen."

Emmet did his best not to gasp, now regretting the fact that he asked. The woman was clearly in enough pain as it was. "I'm very sorry, ma'am. I shouldn't have asked."

The lady smiled weakly at him, admiring his kindness. "It's ok, you were just trying to help me. And I've never been a fan of being called "ma'am." My name is Sarah. Sarah Banks."

 _Wait a minute,_ Emmet thought to himself, _Sarah Banks? Her daughter died at fourteen and it's her birthday today?_ A thought suddenly came to him, but he quickly pushed it away. There was no way that was possible. But still…

Before he could stop himself, Emmet found himself asking the burning question on his mind. "If you don't mind me asking, what was your daughter's name?"

Sarah replied without any hesitation, surprising even herself. "Her name was Lucy."

Emmet's heart nearly stopped. He suddenly found himself unable to speak and simply staring incredulously at the poor woman in front of him.

Sarah stared at his shock-plastered face for a moment. "…Are you alright?" she hesitantly asked.

Emmet's mind suddenly snapped back to reality. "Um yes, it's just…" His hand slowly went up to his forehead as if he suddenly needed it to keep his head held up.

He finally took a deep breath. "Sarah, there's something I need to tell you…"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Emmet pulled into the driveway of his house. He and Lucy had moved out of his apartment shortly after V.T. had been born, due to it being unable to house their growing family. As he parked his car, he looked at a trembling Sarah in the passenger seat. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Are you ready to see her again?" he asked.

Sarah didn't even look at him. "I want to more than anything; it's just… I'm terrified… What if she doesn't want to see me again? We haven't seen each other in over twenty years! "

Emmet put a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her to finally look at him. "It'll be ok. I'm sure Lucy will be overjoyed to have her mother back. Besides, neither of you knew that the other was alive all this time. She'll understand."

Sarah managed a weak smile. "Alright… Let's go."

Emmet nodded approvingly and the two got out of the car and walked up to the porch. "Sit here for a minute." Emmet said gesturing to a loveseat near the end of the porch. "I'll bring her out here." Sarah nodded and sat down. Emmet gave her one last reassuring smile and entered his home. The Special quickly spotted his wife who had been exiting the kitchen. She then saw her husband and walked towards him.

"The kids still won't let me help them." She said with an amused smile. She then proceeded to give her spouse a hug, which he returned.

"You should probably go help them get dinner started." Lucy said after kissing his cheek.

"Actually, there's something I need to show you." Emmet replied, suddenly feeling a little hesitant himself.

Lucy's smile left her face. "What is it?" she questioned.

Emmet thought for a moment on what to say, before finally settling on something. "I can't really describe it. You just need to come with me."

Lucy suddenly felt a little worried, but before she could question what the Special was talking about, he was leading her out the door. The next thing Lucy knew, she was standing in confusion at the sight of a trembling, frail woman. She looked to her husband, who was still standing next to her.

"Emmet," she said quietly, "Who is she?"

Emmet was about to reply, but Sarah beat him to it. "You knew me a long time ago, Lucy. Twenty two years ago, in fact."

Lucy turned back to Sarah, starting to get a little irritated. "How do you know my name? What are you talking about?"

"Look at me, darling. Really look at me. Don't I look at all familiar?"

Lucy, although confused why this supposed stranger would call her 'darling,' inspected her for a few moments before her narrow eyes turned wide and her mouth fell open.

"…Mom?"

Sarah smiled, tears streaming from her eyes; which Emmet just then realized were the exact same as Lucy's. Tears poured from Lucy's eyes as well as she slowly walked towards her mother. Once they were about an arm's length away, the two pulled each other in for a big hug.

They just hugged each other. They said nothing, but that was probably okay. At that very moment, nothing needed to be said. They were both there. They were both alive. They were both reunited; mother and daughter once again. It made tears come to Emmet's eyes as well.

Suddenly, the front door flew open. V.T. held onto the handle and kept one foot inside the house. "Dad, are you coming?" he shouted. "We need to start making dinner!"

Sarah's head immediately shot up from Lucy's shoulder. "Dad?"

Emmet suddenly remembered his children and ran to his son. "Hey sport, go get your sisters. There's someone you guys need to meet." he whispered.

V.T. was definitely confused but immediately did as he was told. He was back along with Sunset and Jacqueline in less than ten seconds. As soon as the kids were introduced to their grandmother and told the truth about where she had been, they completely forgot about their grandmother's long absence and welcomed her into the family immediately. After several hugs and kisses the entire family invited Sarah to join them for dinner, which she happily accepted. Emmet finally helped his children with making their mother's birthday dinner and it was a great success. When they weren't eating the delicious food, they were catching up with Sarah.

Sarah ended up telling the entire family her story. After the robots had killed Lucy's father and some had gone after Lucy, they were going to kill Sarah too. However, she was rescued at lightning speed by the Flash, who had been trying to save what few Master Builders he could. Once the two had gotten far enough away, Sarah finally broke down at the death of her husband and the supposed death of her daughter. Not much later, Flash informed her of Lord Business' plans to freeze the world and the missing Piece of Resistance. Lastly he informed her of their search for the missing piece and the prophecy of the Special.

Though destroyed by the loss of her family, Sarah agreed to help try to find the Piece of Resistance. However, the loss of her husband and daughter only became harder and harder to overcome. Sarah often found herself crying, unable to sleep and having nightmares. Because of these things, her work as a Master Builder suffered and she soon became little to no help with the actual search. One night, she began to feel that she was simply holding the other Master Builders back. She ran away the next night and disguised herself as a regular citizen in Bricksburg. She lived there undercover until the day the universe was saved.

After she finished her story, everyone at the table was speechless. V.T., Jack and Sunset felt bad for their grandmother and proceeded to smother her with hugs.

"We're really glad you're ok, Grandma." Jack said with a reassuring smile. V.T. nodded in agreement.

"We love you." Sunset said, not letting go of Sarah's arm. This caused Sarah to hug the kids back. Lucy looked at Emmet and smiled, hoping he was able to tell how grateful she was that he had brought her mother back. Emmet smiled back and nodded, showing he got the message.

 _Could he be any more perfect?_ Lucy thought to herself.

As soon as everyone had cleaned their plates, Emmet took them to the sink. "Anyone still hungry for dessert?" he asked as he placed the dishes in the sink. The kids all agreed excitedly.

"Daddy, where did you put the cake?" Sunset then asked as her dad headed back towards the table. Emmet suddenly stopped in his tracks and his smile disappeared.

Lucy chuckled. "You left it at the bakery didn't you?" she asked.

"What? No!" Emmet scoffed. He then slowly proceeded to put his jacket back on and walk back towards the door sulkily.

Lucy was still smiling. "Where are you going?"

"The bakery…" Emmet groaned as he exited the house, leaving everyone else laughing behind him.

When they finally finished and had caught their breath, Sarah turned to Lucy. "Your husband truly is an incredible man."

Lucy was still looking at the door as if Emmet was still standing there. "I know."

 **Keep in mind, I never said that Lucy's mother was killed! Just captured!**

 **I was debating on whether or not to have this take place before or after Vitruvius, Jacqueline and Sunset were born. Eventually I decided that I should have it take place afterwards so it would make more sense why she wasn't in part 3 of Looking Back.**

 **-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

 **This is concerning my story that I was talking about creating;** _ **Back to the Future: Lego Version.**_ **When I started it, I had a lot of ideas for it, but unfortunately when I tried to put it all together as an actual story, it just didn't work; like AT ALL. After several failed attempts, I was thinking of ditching the idea but considering that you guys told me that you wanted me to write it, I knew I couldn't do that. So I'm going to ask you guys a question: do YOU have any ideas of what should do? Do you have any ideas of what should happen in the story? Do you think I should just ditch the idea and move to my other fanfic about Emmet and Lucy as children instead? Should I delay the story coming out until I can think of better ideas for it and focus on the other one I just mentioned?**

 **You tell me!**

 **No seriously, please do. I'm really conflicted.**

 **Either way, until next time, this is edger230, signing off!**


End file.
